Machines for boxing cartons of cigarettes currently comprise a unit for supplying and opening flat tubular packages, and which receives a stack of flat tubular packages on a pallet, and feeds each flat tubular package to a respective seat on a conveyor, which feeds the tubular package along a straight packing path. Along the packing path, each tubular package remains connected to the respective seat, and is fed through an opening station, where the tubular package is opened into a configuration suitable for receiving a respective group of cartons of cigarettes; through an insertion station, where a respective group of cartons of cigarettes is pushed inside the open tubular package; and, finally, through a sealing station, where the tubular package is sealed by gumming and folding the relative flaps.
Known boxing machines of the above type are fairly bulky, and, for use on the machine, require accurate positioning of the stack of flat tubular packages, and therefore periodic assistance on the part of the operator.
WO8900132 discloses a carton loading and closing machine comprising a carton opening mechanism adapted to remove a flat carton from a magazine to a park position, means for folding the side flaps at the bottom of the carton outwardly, means for loading product into carton through its open bottom, means for indexing the loaded carton forwardly over cam means for folding the leading end flap under the product, trailing end flap closing means having a slot adapted to receive the trailing end flap and means for causing said trailing end flap to be folded to the closed position as said folding means is moved transversely with respect to the stationary carton, and means for closing the side flaps and the top flaps of the carton.